gta4fandomcom-20200222-history
Characters
Proudly introducing an all-new cast of unsavoury miscreants. NIKO BELLIC Voiced by Michael Hollick."Life is complicated. I killed people. Smuggled people. Sold people. Perhaps here, things will be different." Grand Theft Auto IV's protagonist, Niko Bellic, is an ex-soldier from Eastern Europe who moved to Liberty City to escape his past and pursue the "American Dream." Niko was persuaded to move by his cousin Roman, who claimed to be living there with beautiful women, sports cars and lots of money. It soon becomes apparent, however, that Roman lied in order to cover up his own failures in life - the truth is he runs a failing taxi business, has mounting debts, and various criminals from Liberty City's underworld have put a price on his head. Niko also has other motivations for moving to Liberty City, which are revealed as the story unfolds. ROMAN BELLIC http://media.gtanet.com/images/3886_gta_iv.jpgVoiced by Jason Zumwalt.Roman is Niko's cousin, and has lived in Liberty City for fifteen years. He is an optimist, a fantasist, and a liar, and he brought Niko to Liberty City with false promises. At the beginning of the game, Roman serves as your only friend and as your only connection in the story. He runs a failing taxi business in a converted industrial garage in Broker. If you maintain a good relationship with Roman during the game, eventually he will provide a free taxi service for Niko. LITTLE JACOB Voiced by Coolie Ranx.Little Jacob is a Jamaican arms dealer from Dukes, and one of Niko's many associates. He talks with a thick heavy Jamaican accent, and will provide discounted weapons to Niko for maintaining a good friendship. Jacob becomes a trusted friend of Niko's as the story progresses. BRUCIE KIBBUTZ Voiced by Timothy Adams.Fitness enthusiast, car nut, and self appointed VIP. Brucie thinks very highly of himself. He is a man brimming with confidence, who isn't afraid to make himself heard. He lives a lavish lifestyle, with nothing but the finest women, cars and lifestyle accessories. If you maintain a good friendship with Brucie, eventually he will offer a free helicopter service to Niko. MALLORIE BARDAS Voiced by Elena Harvey Hurst.Mallorie Bardas is dating Roman Bellic, Niko's cousin, but their relationship together is far from perfect - mainly due to Roman's incompetence. Mallorie grew up in Bohan, and there are suspicions early in the game that she could be having an affair with another character. http://media.gtanet.com/images/3887_gta_iv.jpg VLADIMIR GLEBOV Voiced by Misha Kuznetsov.Russian-born money lender, bully, top international businessman, and patron of the bar Comrades. Vlad sees himself as an intimidating character with a lot of influence over how the town is run, but the reality is he is a low level Russian criminal who is trying to win respect amongst the bigger boys in town. Vlad works for Mikhail Faustin. http://media.gtanet.com/images/4263-gta-iv-trailer-niko-and-dimitri.jpg DIMITRI RASCALOV Voiced by Moti Margolin.Dimitri is one of the hardcore Eastern European characters that you encounter early in the game. He is an associate of Mikhail Faustin, and goes on to become one of the key figures in the storyline. Dimitri and Faustin "are like brothers" and have known each other for a long time, but Faustin's recent drug addiction (and subsequent paranoia) has soured their friendship. http://media.gtanet.com/images/4575-gta-iv-the-master-and-the-molotov.jpg MIKHAIL FAUSTIN Voiced by Karel Roden.Mikhail Faustin is a powerful and commanding figure in Liberty City, particularly in the Hove Beach area. He runs the area with an iron fist, and doesn't like to be told what to do. In the first section of the story, Niko develops a working relationship with Faustin and his associates, Dimitri and Vlad. He stays in Beachgate with his wife Ileyna. http://media.gtanet.com/images/4134_gta4_screenshot.jpg =PATRICK MCREARY Voiced by Ryan Johnston.Patrick "Packie" McReary is an Irish hoodlum who is related to bent cop Francis McReary, as well as the other McReary brothers - Gerry and Derrick. The McReary family used to have a lot of power and respect in Liberty City, but recently they have fallen out of the picture and only a few of them remain. Packie lives in Dukes with his mother and his sister, Kate. http://media.gtanet.com/images/5466-gta-iv-kate-mcreary.jpg =KATE MCREARY Voiced by Mary Catherine Donnelly.Kate is said to be the only genuinely good member of the McReary family. You meet Kate (initially) in the second section of the storyline, after being introduced by Packie, and she eventually goes on to become Niko's girlfriend. http://media.gtanet.com/images/4844-gta-iv-holland-nights.jpg FRANCIS MCREARY Voiced by Thomas Lyons.Francis McReary is a corrupt police officer who has dirt on Niko's past. He knows about a felony Niko committed, and threatens to expose it unless Niko does some work for him. Francis is part of the McReary family, but his brothers - Gerry, Packie and Derrick - don't approve of his cop status and rarely keep in touch with him. He's very independent from the rest of the family. http://media.gtanet.com/images/4942-gta-iv-actions-speak-louder-than-words.jpg GERRY MCREARY Voiced by P.J. Sosko.Gerry is essentially the head of the McReary crime family. He calls all the shots, and is the main representative of the family. The McReary family are currently doing work for the Pegorino family in Alderney, work which involves sabotaging a rival family known as the Ancelottis. http://media.gtanet.com/images/3885_gta_iv.jpg MANNY ESCUELA Voiced by Berto Colon.Manny Escuela is an ex-gangster from South Bohan, who managed to transform his life and put his troubled past behind him. Now he is trying to help others do the same, and is determined to clean up the neighbourhood, the kids, and the streets of Liberty City, by leading the "St. Mary's Community Project." He is currently having a documentary made about himself, to record his struggle in the community. http://media.gtanet.com/images/3884_gta_iv.jpg ELIZABETA TORRES Voiced by Charlie Parker.Elizabeta has been a successful drug dealer in Bohan for more than ten years. Her success is due mainly to the fact that she tends to keep her business low-key, while paying off or ordering the killings of the right people. A crackdown on drug dealing has increased the level of pressure on Elizabeta, as police begin to focus more on her activities. She has recently developed a drug addiction, which is making her dangerously paranoid and delusional. http://media.gtanet.com/images/5467-gta-iv-playboy-x.jpg PLAYBOY X Voiced by Postell Pringle.Playboy X is a hustler, who was introduced to Niko by Elizabeta. He owns a large penthouse suite in Algonquin, where much of his business is conducted from. He requires Niko to do several jobs for him. Playboy used to do business with a friend called Dwayne Forge, who was recently released from prison, but Playboy has since moved on without him. http://media.gtanet.com/images/4227-gta-iv-trailer-screenshot.jpg DWAYNE FORGE Voiced by Devin Richards.Dwayne Forge is an old friend of Playboy X who recently got out of prison. He fears that Playboy has moved on in the world and left him (and the street life) behind. Playboy seems to have very little time for him anymore, which greatly bothers Dwayne as they were once like brothers together. There is a growing tension between the pair as the story progresses. http://media.gtanet.com/images/4704-gta-iv-ray-boccino.jpg RAY BOCCINO Voiced by Joe Barbara.Ray Boccino is an Italian mobster (working for Jimmy Pegorino) who is trying to help Niko find someone. Boccino does business with the McReary family, and was introduced to Niko by Packie. In return for helping Niko find someone, Ray needs him to run some errands and help him with some mafia business. Ray only seems to care about himself. http://media.gtanet.com/images/5077-gta-iv-to-live-and-die-in-alderney.jpg PHIL BELL Voiced by Frank Bonsangue.Phil Bell is an Alderney businessman and mafia goon. He agrees to help Niko look for someone, but in return Niko must run some errands for the mafia. Phil is a close associate of Ray Boccino, and provides work for Niko in the third chapter of the storyline. Phil is very paranoid and therefore very cautious. http://media.gtanet.com/images/5038-gta-iv-pegorinos-pride.jpg JIMMY PEGORINO Voiced by Tony Patellis.Phil Bell is so impressed with Niko's work that he recommends him to his boss, Jimmy Pegorino.